<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Johnson Goes to Washington by avatarky0shii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215729">Miss Johnson Goes to Washington</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarky0shii/pseuds/avatarky0shii'>avatarky0shii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Ben Solo is bisexual, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Kaydel is Leia and Han's daughter, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PR manager Rey, Slow Build, Slow Burn, president leia organa, the drioids are dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarky0shii/pseuds/avatarky0shii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the first female president, Leia Organa has already faced scrutiny. Her eldest, Ben, has never made it easier. He is reckless on social media and never seems to have a clean public image. With him returning home, Leia gives Rey Johnson the task of being his PR manager. Ben hates it and is adament. Rey never expected her job in Washington to be this chaotic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bazine Netal/Kylo Ren, Chewbacca/Maz Kanata, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! This is my new fanfic which I am writing while stuck at home because of the virus! I would like to thank my wonderful beta, Meredith, who has helped me edit the hell out of this work. </p><p>My twitter and Tumblr is andorsgalaxy if you would like to be in touch! </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben had an early morning flight back to DC, but yet here he was in the resort bar barely able to stand up. </p><p>His vision was so foggy that he could barely read the bar’s drink menu. He believed that if he was to take a breathalyzer test, the machine would explode instantly. Voe just had to convince him to drink with the group. </p><p>“It’s our last night in Nice, Solo!” She cheered, picking up a shot glass of tequila off the bar and took a swig. “It’s also your last night before you have to go back to prison.” </p><p>Prison. </p><p>Not many people would call 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue prison, but those people wouldn’t call Leia Organa mom. Oh, rephrase that; President Leia Organa. She had had the title for about a month, and this was how Ben was handling it. </p><p>Ben was happy about his mother’s election victory, really, he was. His mom had always been involved in politics and Ben had always been used to seeing her on CNN or getting criticized by opposing news outlets. She had been a senator since Ben was only eleven, and he knew she wouldn’t stop. Even as much as Leia would deny it, she would have eventually run. </p><p>Her campaign manager, Ushos Statura, came to her one day in her office at the Senate and said to her that she had what it took to be a presidential candidate. Leia scoffed at first, asking what made him even think that would be a good idea and then she realized he was serious. </p><p>“Well, he told me about all the positives, and I just sat there after he left. It made sense, Ben. It just knew that I might be able to make a difference.” Leia rambled to Ben over the phone. She called him immediately after the thought of running for president popped into her head. “I had to speak to you, Ben. I wanted to know what you thought since you would understand.” </p><p>He was the only one who would understand. </p><p>He was an expert in 21st politics and she couldn’t call Han or Kaydel; they knew nothing about politics. Leia also looked at Ben as her rock, always bringing her down to earth when an idea was so far fetched. He was her baby boy after all. </p><p>“Allons-y! Allons-y!” A group of other guests cheered Ben on as he shotgunned some brand of Bière de Garde as quickly as possible. It was as if he was back at Naboo U. Naboo U with Tai, Voe, and Hennix where they trained to be young, intelligent lawyers that would destroy the legal system's corrupt ways. But that never happened. Now it was just three; Voe, Hennix, and Ben.</p><p>The sounds of cell phone cameras snapping pictures and the light from the flash go off pulled Ben away from his thoughts. </p><p>Hennix slapped Ben’s back in congratulations for chugging the beer before the group parted to their suites. Ben would have to face his consequences in the morning. </p><p>He did face it. </p><p>Ben woke up to five missed calls from his mother and a woman slipping out of his hotel room with her hair a matted mess. </p><p>“Hm, could have told myself that.” Ben shrugged after lifting up the hotel’s duvet cover and seeing that he was naked underneath it. Whatever happened that last, it  must’ve had a fantastic ending. </p><p>— </p><p>“Welcome back sir!” </p><p>Mitaka greeted as the corner’s of his mouth curved into a delighted smile. “How was France? Everything you hoped for?” </p><p>Ben, still hungover with sunglasses blocking the ridiculously bright sunlight from his eyes. He had just gotten off his flight from France, the captain saying that they were expected to take at least five hours but yet, ten hours later Ben finally made it to D.C. </p><p>“Mitaka, stop talking. I’m already paying you to just carry my shit.” Ben grumbled, tossing his assistant his carry on bag and leaving his suitcase in place before walking away. Mitaka scrambled to follow behind. </p><p>“Your mother would like to meet with you later today, Mr. Solo.” Mitaka told Ben as they both slipped into Ben’s car service. </p><p>“I’m busy.” </p><p>Ben pulled out his phone and a slip of paper from his pocket. The slip was from the woman in his hotel room and she scribbled her name and number down before she left on the hotel notepad. </p><p>Bazine. She was French. </p><p>Good job , drunk Ben. </p><p>“I’m afraid that’s not an option, sir. Madame President made it very clear that you meet-“ </p><p>“Did you double book me, Mitaka?” Ben turned to his meek assistant. </p><p>“You don’t have anything, sir. You’re free the entire week.” </p><p>Ben sighed, bringing his head in his hands. “Mitaka, shut up. What time does my mother want to meet me?” </p><p>“As soon as you get to the White House.” </p><p>The fucking prison. How bad he wanted to correct Mitaka. </p><p>Ben went back to his phone, instead going to his Instagram. He went to his followers list and immediately searched for the name ‘Bazine’. Just like that, it popped up. </p><p>Bazine Netal—model. </p><p>He immediately hit the follow button on her account. </p><p>“Do you know a model named Bazine, Mitaka?” Ben asked, scrolling through her feed and trying to restrain himself from liking all her posts. </p><p>“No sir, but your sister might.” </p><p>Kaydel! Of course she would know Kaydel! </p><p>“Put that in my schedule to ask KoKo.” Ben ordered, closing his phone as they approached the White House. </p><p>He entered the White House, some workers whose names he never bothered to learn were carrying his suitcases and other belongings. “Take it to the big bedroom on the third floor, the one by the cedar room.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, sir, but your sister already claimed that room.” The worker answered. </p><p>Mikita ran up in between Ben and the White House worker, his hands fidgeting and teeth clenched. He stuttered each word as he spoke, hoping it would be the right thing to say. “Just take them to the room across. We can sort everything out later. Now, if you would excuse us, Mr. Solo has a meeting with his mother.” </p><p>Rose Tico, Leia’s personal Secretary, came from the cross hall. She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes as Mikita came right beside her. “Miss Tico, you look exceptionally lovely today.” </p><p>“Mikita I’m not in the mood right now.” Rose sighed. She turned to the worker who was struggling with Ben’s things, a sympathetic smileon her lips. “I’m so sorry Tito. Can you please take Mr. Solo’s luggage to the third floor, to the room he was assigned? Mikita, would you help the man?” </p><p>Mikita turned to his boss, who whipped out his phone and was not paying any attention to the interaction going on in front of him. He then turned to Rose, a stern look on her face that Mikita would hate to cross.</p><p> In the end, he helped the poor man carry Ben’s suitcases up. </p><p>Once they left, Rose snapped her fingers in Ben’s face to try and get his attention. “Hey, Solo! Come on, you’re late already.” </p><p>Ben put his phone back in his pocket, glaring down at Rose while she turned on her heels to lead Ben to the Oval Office. </p><p>Texting Bazine Netal would have to wait...</p><p>“How was France?” Rose asked, slowing down her speed to be right beside Ben. She had on a red blazer, the kind that broadened her shoulders and made her black hair stand out. </p><p>For a short girl, Rose had to find other ways to stand out. </p><p> </p><p>“It was good.” Ben sighed. He quickly changed the conversation back to Rose. “How’s working in the White House, with my mom nonetheless?” </p><p>Rose rolled her eyes and nudged Ben’s side. “It’s great. It’s the same from when she was Senator. Write phone numbers, remember names, wrangle her son.” </p><p>Ben let out a stale laugh, his face was an unchanging scowl. </p><p>They walked straight into the East Room with White House workers scattered around cleaning the room. </p><p>One was dusting the chandeliers, another was polishing the golden picture frames, and someone else arranging flowers in china vases. It was its own little beehive and Ben was getting delivered to the queen. </p><p>Rose and Ben made it to the West Colonnade, and right beside it was the rose garden. In the rose garden, yellow tulips and tassel hyacinths were in bloom. </p><p>“Why yellow?” Ben asked, nudging his head to where two staffers watered the flowers. </p><p>“Your dad’s assistant picked them out.” Rose shrugged. “I guess she just liked the color.” </p><p>She? Who was this she? Ben’s father never made any mention of an assistant. But yet, Han Solo was never one to go in great detail. </p><p>Finally, the two arrived at the Oval Office. The scent of lavender, Leia’s favorite, hung in the lobby.  </p><p>Rose knocked on the door and Leia’s voice soon followed after. “Come in.” </p><p>Rose patted Ben’s shoulder before leaving and gave him a sympathetic look as if he was headed to war. Was he? </p><p>Ben opened the door regardless, and began to rant to his mother about his sister. The usual. </p><p>“Mom, before you begin to yell at me, I think it’s unfair that Kaydel got—“</p><p>Ben stopped in his place, noticing his surroundings in the office. </p><p> </p><p>His mother stood against her desk, her hair in the typical braid and a grey pantsuit on. But what was different was the woman who stood close to the fireplace. </p><p>The woman, who at least had to be in her early twenties, stood facing Ben with her arms hiding behind her back. Her eyes were wide, like a beating doe’s eyes and her hair was a dark, bronze brown. It was put into a simple half-up hairstyle, two longer strands framing her face. But this woman also had on a grey sweater along with tan jeans and little brown slip-ons. To Ben, she looked so unprofessional for a White House staffer. </p><p>“Ben, I’m glad that you made it fifteen minutes later than when you told me you would be here.” Leia sighed, a stern expression that she only saved for her son. </p><p>“Sorry,” Ben mumbled. He was still staring at the girl, just waiting for her to say something</p><p>He could see her gulp when she realized he was studying her. Ben had to let out a laugh at her reaction, she was so...meek. </p><p>Leia cleared her throat and Ben tore his eyes away from the girl. “Miss Johnson, if you could excuse us please.” </p><p>The girl nodded and ran right past Ben, avoiding eye contact with him all together. </p><p>When Ben heard the door close, he strolled over to the loveseats. “Is that some tourist who got lost?” </p><p>Leia sighed and sat across from Ben. “No, Ben, that’s Rey Johnson. She’s your father’s assistant.” </p><p>Oh, the flower assistant. No wonder she was dressed so casually, she worked for Han Solo. </p><p>“She’s also your new PR manager.” </p><p>Ben paused, his face scrunching up and bewildered at what his mother just told him. “My what?” </p><p>“Don’t act like this hasn’t been coming.” Leia pointed out sitting back on the loveseat. “After your recent antics, I think this will be good for you.” </p><p>Antics? “What antics?” </p><p>Leia tapped her chin with her index finger, sarcastically mocking Ben’s question. “Should we start off with the twitter antics? The Cabo pictures? Or most recently, the Nice pictures?” </p><p>Damn, she got him. </p><p>“The twitter antics were me defending you and the pictures, I do admit that I fucked up.” Ben sighed. “But to my defense in Cabo, I had no idea there were photographers near the hot tub.” </p><p>“Ben, you need to take responsibility for your action. That means maybe taking a break from social media, but since you won’t do that, having Rey monitor your behavior would be in the best interest.” Leia continued as Ben sat there brooding. </p><p>Best interest? His best interest was to not be attacked by the press every damn second, but that would never stop. Having a PR manager was no different. He was being looked at every second of the day, judged for his actions. </p><p>“You’re paying someone to watch me?” Ben quipped. </p><p>“Ben, no--” </p><p>“That’s how you’re making it sound.” </p><p>Leia sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. “Ben, can we please just try this?” </p><p>Ben looked up from glaring at the floor to his mother. He could see the stress on her face from everything else and realized that he wasn’t helping at all. </p><p>“Fine.” That was all Ben said before standing up. Leia followed suit and hugged him, but Ben just stood there. </p><p>“It’s nice to have you home.” </p><p>Leia let go of her son, and cupped his cheeks. “Go to the kitchen and get some food. You look hungry.” </p><p>She stood up on her tiptoes, leaned forward and kissed Ben’s forehead. </p><p>Ben left soon afterwards, his stomach growling when his mother mentioned food. She was right, he was hungry. He started walking to the direction of the kitchen before a small voice interrupted that. </p><p>“Excuse me, Mr. Solo?” </p><p>British accent…</p><p>Ben whipped around to the direction the voice came from and there was Rey Johnson. </p><p>She smiled at Ben, in a form of saying hello, and stood there with her hands behind her back. “I wanted to formally introduce myself—“ </p><p>“You don’t have to. My mother told me everything.” Ben shrugged. “It’s nice to meet you Rey.” </p><p>Ben started to walk away from Rey but the impending footsteps that followed behind him told Ben that he would not be losing her any time soon. </p><p>“Do you mind sending me a list of all your social media accounts and the passwords?” Rey beamed up at him. “That way I can log into them and-“</p><p>Ben stopped in his tracks and turned to Rey. He hadn’t even noticed how close she was walking to him. The first thing Ben noticed with this close proximity to Rey were her eyes. They mirrored a doe’s, and she had freckles around the bottom. Rey actually had freckles everywhere on her face, thanks to her tanned skin. Almost everything about her was natural. She wore no makeup except for clumpy black mascara. </p><p>Rey gasped and stepped back a little, herself not realizing how close she was to Ben Solo. She licked her lips; she noticed they were chapped </p><p>She licked her lips… </p><p>Ben did notice. How could he not? </p><p>Great, now he was staring at her lips. </p><p>Her pale, pink lips that were so delicate looking…</p><p>He needs to stop staring at her lips. </p><p>“I’m not giving you my passwords.” Ben crossed his arms and looked down at Rey, who seemed to be at least a foot shorter than him. </p><p>He crossed his arms! What type of power move is he playing! Rey thought and so naturally, she did the same thing. </p><p>“Mr. Solo, I promise that I will not abuse my power and post anything mildly embarrassing or career threatening on your accounts.” Rey rambled on. “I know, you’re probably thinking of when I posted those pictures of you but—“ </p><p>Him? Ben thought, “Me?” </p><p>“Oh, yes! On your father’s account.” Rey modded. “I should have made that clearer.”</p><p>“Wait!” Ben held up his hands, remembering exactly what pictures she was talking about. “You’re the one who posted those?” </p><p>“At your father’s request.” Rey laughed awkwardly. “Those pictures of you younger made you quite cute.” </p><p>Did she...just call him cute? </p><p>Oh, yes, she did call Ben Solo cute. </p><p>Ben stood there before clearing his throat. “Thanks.” He walked away and heard Rey’s feet following after. </p><p>He stopped and turned to her again. Rey scanned the room for a desk and found a sticky note and pen from nearby. “You’ll need my number, Mr. Solo.” </p><p>She scribbled it down and ripped it off the pad. Rey smiled up at him and handed the sticky note to Ben. “Here you go.” </p><p>Ben looked at the piece of paper and Rey. He finally took it and slipped it into his pocket. “Thanks. Now if you’d excuse me, I’m going to leave…” </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Of course.” </p><p>But there was one thing still occupying Ben’s mind. He turned to see Rey standing in her place still. “Miss Johnson, one more thing.” </p><p>Rey, who was staring at her phone, whipped her head up to Ben’s voice. </p><p>“You work at the White House, not a McDonald’s drive-thru. Lose the jeans and try something more professional.” </p><p>—— </p><p>Ben sighed as he picked at a piece of cake. The White House chef sat the piece in front of him, a leftover piece from a senator’s birthday last night. </p><p>“Ben!” </p><p>He turned to see his sister, a positive thing out of this visit. </p><p>“KoKo!” </p><p>Kaydel strolled into the White House kitchen, a smile towards her older brother. Ben stood up as well, walking towards his sister. Kaydel hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. </p><p>When she let go, Kaydel saw the sad look on her older brother’s face. “What’s wrong? Oh, did mom tell you?” </p><p>“You knew!” Ben shouted, turning away from his sister and sitting back at the kitchen table. </p><p>Kaydel shrugged and sat beside him at the kitchen table. “I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal, Ben.” </p><p>“That big of a deal.” Ben grumbled. </p><p>Kaydel rolled her eyes. “I think you’ll really like Rey. Dad seems to like her and it's hard for him to like anyone.” </p><p>Ben snorted, knowing that to be true. Han Solo had a disdain for most people that spoke to him. You had to know the right things to say to keep his interest, from cars to card games. How him and Ben’s mother worked...no one knows. </p><p>Kaydel nudged Ben before standing up and walking out of the kitchen. “Give her a chance. She’s a cool girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey tries to ignore Ben, but of course, he ruins that plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey knew she started her first impression with Ben rocky. She was too eager, too pushy! When he first looked at her, he didn’t even stop from starring. He looked at her as if she was a nuance. </p><p>But to say that she was unprofessional? How extremely rude! To compare her to a McDonald’s worker as well! </p><p>McDonald’s workers were hardworking, and fit into the blue collar workers category, one of the groups that helped get his mother elected. If anything, he should be praising her for how she dresses! </p><p>Her previous job never required her to dress like she “worked at the White House.” (Christ, she heard it in his voice too.) But now she was stuck with this job. </p><p>Rey didn’t even want this job. She was happy with just being Han Solo’s assistant, which basically meant that she was supposed to keep him busy. On some days, at least once a month, he would travel around to a school and greet the kids but other than that, all they did was play Blackjack or Texas Hold ‘em in his study. She knew how demanding Ben could be, and how much he was on social media. </p><p>It seemed like every other second, he was replying to someone’s tweet (usually ripping them to pieces over some issue) or liking people’s posts on Instagram. Rey had to monitor his activity since last week, and it tired her out. He tweeted at least once a day and posted on Instagram at least twice a week. </p><p>Rey wandered the halls of the West Wing, stopping in front of Rose’s office. Her door was shut and extremely silent. Rose would probably know how to deal with Ben, and she was always there for Rey. </p><p>Rose was one of Rey’s first friends at the White House, the first being Finn. </p><p>She knocked on Rose’s door, which was followed by a meek, “Come in!”</p><p>Rey twisted open Rose’s office door to find her and Armitage Hux going at a battle of wits. </p><p>“I will let you know, Hux, that this is my office and you will not come in here and tell me what to do!” Rose fumed, crossing her arms. At about 5’3, Rose was a bundle of joy but when she was angry (mostly at Hux), she was fiery. </p><p>From outside the office door, Rey couldn’t hear a bit of their yelling. That was unusual since Rose and Hux were known for their screaming matches. </p><p>“Fine, Tico! Have it your way!” Hux huffed. He ran to open the door right past Rey and turned to Rose. “This will be the last time you ever get my advice!” </p><p>“If this is the last time I’ll get your so-called advice, hell has frozen over!” Rose shouted before Hux slammed her office door shut. </p><p>Rose let out one final groan before turning her attention to Rey. “I’m so sorry about that, Rey. He just pushes my buttons to no end!” </p><p>Her fist slammed hard against her wooden desk, not even paying attention to the pain. “Gods, he just thinks that because he’s White House Counsel that he can rule every fucking thing in here!” </p><p>Rose deflated on her chair, rubbing her temples. </p><p>Rey sat down across from her. “What was it this time?” </p><p>“The Keurig.” Rose sighed. “What is up! Are we still up for lunch?” </p><p>“No, probably not.” Rey shook her head and folded her arms on Rose’s desk. “I’ll be dead within two days.” </p><p>“Wow, you’re not even giving it a week?” </p><p>“He told me to stop dressing like I worked at a McDonalds.” Rey let her head collapse in her folded arms. She mumbled against Rose’s desk. “Do I dress unprofessional?” </p><p>Rose copied Rey’s exact pose, being face to face with her. “No, you don’t. You dress like my best friend.” </p><p>Rey lifted her head up and pouted at Ross. “How does your best friend dress?” </p><p>“Like a fucking badass.” </p><p>Never in her life has Rey wanted to ugly cry. Rose somehow always knew what to say to brighten up anyone’s day, which she constantly did for Rey. </p><p>“Have I told you how much I love you?” </p><p>“Many, many times but it still makes me feel special hearing it.” Rose bopped Rey’s nose playfully and sat up in her chair. Her phone buzzed and she bit her lip, smudging her red lipstick on her teeth. </p><p>Rose sighed and closed her phone. She slipped it in her pocket. “I gotta go. Leia needs me.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Rey stood up and followed suit behind Rose. </p><p>“Leia wants to have a family dinner tonight, by the way.” Rose told Rey as she closed her office door. </p><p>Rey giggled. “I’ll tell Han.” </p><p>The two walked their separate ways, Rey muddled as to why she could hear Rose rushing down the hallway to President Organa’s office. She never rushed. It was far from Rose’s normal characteristics but maybe Ben Solo being home put her on edge too. </p><p>Rey’s phone buzzed, stopping her in the hallway. </p><p>Han: Yellow Oval Room. </p><p>Finally, Rey’s schedule was getting back to normal. Han had finally texted her the location where they were meeting for their daily card game. </p><p>Rey wandered through the halls, a bounce in her step as she cascaded out of the West Wing and to the Residency. She made it to the kitchen. The White House chef, Wicket, had set out two small bowls. One contained salted cashews while the other had freshly cut carrot slices. </p><p>“Miss Johnson, here are the daily snacks. Shall I get you anything else?” He asked while taking a dirty plate with frosting on the edges to the sink. </p><p>“No, that won’t be necessary. Thank you as always.” Rey smiled picking the two bowls up, and exiting out the kitchen door and towards the Yellow Oval Room. </p><p>The door was already open, Rey being able to slip in while Han was already shuffling the cards in his hand. </p><p>The room was a bright yellow, and with the sun shining through the windows, was a brighter almost blinding color. Han sat on the seafoam green couch that faced away from the door. It was his usual spot in the room, while Rey sat opposite him on the tan colored couch that faced away from the windows. In between was a brown oak wood coffee table where they always played their card games. There was also a grand crystal chandelier that hung from above, making this room Rey’s absolute favorite in the entire house. </p><p>“Afternoon Mr. Solo.” Rey greeted, setting down both bowls on the same table. “How was the rest of your morning since breakfast?” </p><p>Han huffed. “Kid, stop calling me Mr. Solo. You make me sound like some uptight old man.” </p><p>Rey chuckled, knowing the perfect comeback but refrained from even mumbling it.  “I know Mr. Solo, but I hate saying your first name. It’s a show of disrespect and just sounds awful coming from my mouth.” </p><p>Before she sat down, she patted the two dogs sitting on the chairs by the fireplace. Artoo and Threepio were always in attendance for the daily card game. Artoo was a black French Bulldog while Threepio was a golden yellow mutt. They loved seeing Rey, sometimes following her wherever she went after. </p><p>“If you say so.” Han huffed. He laid the shuffled cards down, and reached to pick up a handful of cashews. Han was stopped however. Rey pulled the bowl back and sat on the couch. </p><p>“Mr. Solo, you know the rules.” </p><p>Han huffed again and reached out for the other bowl with carrots. “You can’t ask Nunb for some ranch, or hell, even humus?” </p><p>“It’s Doctor Kalonia’s orders. You should be happy I’m sneaking you the cashews.” Rey picked up a carrot and began to chew on it. “I could be arrested for an assassination attempt on your life because of the sodium intake.” </p><p>They finally started to play Rummy. Han dealt out ten cards to each of them and placed the rest of the deck in the center of the table beside the two bowls. Han flipped the first card over on the discard pile. A two of spades. </p><p>“I heard you met my son.” Han spoke first, picking up a card from the full deck. </p><p>Rey sighed and did the same. An eight of hearts. “Yes. I will actually be working with him if you weren’t already told.” She took three of her other cards and grouped them together, having a full suit with the newest card she gained. </p><p>“I know.” Han answered. He picked up the discarded card and turned another over. “It was my idea.” </p><p>“Your idea?” </p><p>Han nodded, putting together a group of cards. “Yeah. Leia said that she needed someone to help Ben out and I thought the perfect person was you.” </p><p>The perfect person… “But I don’t have any experience with PR. Just my communications associates…” </p><p>“You know your right from your wrong and you know how to handle social media. You’ve been doing it for me. I think you’ll be a big help to Ben.” Han commented. He picked up another card, finding another group. He had two cards left. </p><p>A big help to the most troubled and talked about kid in D.C. had to be a joke. Rey could barely take care of herself or Poe’s dog when him and Finn were out of town. Rey could always tell Leia this was too much, and that it was not the job she signed up for. Leia promised she could go back any time she wanted to, with just saying, “It’s too much.” </p><p>But Rey was not a quitter. She was trying to prove something to someone that she could handle anything in Washington. Rey had few in her life that believed in her, Han being one of the first. She wouldn’t let him rethink that now. </p><p>Rey hadn’t even noticed that her and Han continued to play Rummy. He won the game, all his cards in groups. Rey had her mind occupied by other things, so of course she wasn’t going to lose. </p><p>“Watch it, kid. You’ve got your head in the clouds now.” Han snickered as he reshuffled the cards again to play the game over. </p><p>------ </p><p>Rey closed the Yellow Oval Room’s door as her phone went off. She huffed, wondering who would be bothering her now. To her fear, it was the person she least wanted to hear from. </p><p>Hello, this is Dopheld Mitaka assistant to Mr. Ben Solo. He would like to speak with you in the Red Room regarding your job immediately. Don’t be late!  </p><p>“For fuck’s sake.” Rey mumbled, rushing her way to the stairs.</p><p>She ran downstairs to the first floor of the residency, rushing straight to the red room. Staffers with trays of tea and biscuits came in front of her. Of course Ben Solo was trying to apologize for his behavior! </p><p>Rey walked in behind the last staffer, glancing around the room for any sign of Ben. She finally caught him smirking at one of the staffers as he guided him to come over with the tray. He sat on the round armed red settee, leaning back with his left leg atop of his knee. He looked like a Greek God, and Rey hated that.</p><p>The staffer poured Ben a cup of tea, and Ben finally noticed Rey enter the room. “Oh, Miss Johnson, you got Mitaka’s text.” </p><p>Mitaka, who stood by the doorway, smiled with pride. He did something right today. </p><p>“Please, Miss Johnson,” Ben finally turned towards her. The smirk on his face still there. In Rey’s opinion, he smirked like an arrogant prick. (A handsome, arrogant prick, but that was not the point.) He gestured for her to sit down across from him. “...have a seat.” </p><p>Rey swallowed the lump in her throat that was forming and followed his command. </p><p>Ben leaned back on the settee, sipping his tea. “I thought you would like some tea for obvious reasons.” </p><p>The accent? Just because the accent he made the staffers make tea? Was Rey supposed to feel offended for the stereotype or thankful that Ben Solo thought of her? Either way, tea would distract her from why she was really here. </p><p>“I don’t want tea. I want to know why I am here.” Rey snapped. </p><p>God, the nerve of this woman, speaking to the president’s son like this...Ben loved it. </p><p>“I had a question for you, Miss Johnson…” </p><p>A question! “Something you could not ask over text?” </p><p>“Oh, but I wanted a clear answer, Miss Johnson.” Ben chuckled. It was low, bellowed from the bottom of his throat and exited still as deep. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“I want to talk to this woman, and I have to make sure that is alright with you.” Ben sat up to set his tea on the table in between the two. “Since you are in charge of me.” </p><p>The way he said those words...was he trying to intimidate her? Scare her off? Make her quit? </p><p>“He wants to slide in her DMs.” Mitaka chimed in, earning a stern ‘Shut up, Mitaka!’ from Ben. </p><p>Rey scoffed. She crossed her arms and leaned back on the settee. “You made me come here for that fucking question?” </p><p>“Oh, Miss Johnson, your language doesn’t sound like the appropriate way to address your boss.” Ben shook his head. “I should say--” </p><p>“You’re not my boss. If anything, I’m your boss. I control what you do and you do it. If you disobey that, you get in trouble from me.” Rey stood up. “Now excuse me, but I have real work to be done.” </p><p>Rey made her way to the Red Room’s door and took one final glance at Ben. He was annoyed. “One final thing, Mister Solo, DMing that girl won’t solve your problems but if you feel like it will fill some void you have, then by all means, slide into her dms.” </p><p>The door slammed shut with Rey leaving behind it. Ben Solo sat on the settee fuming. Never had he been so humiliated. It irked him but at the same time, he loved it. The way she bit his head off when he spoke to her. The way her small face scrunched and twisted to show her anger. And her body...she puffed like a bird to show dominance while digging her nails into the palm of her hand. Ben knew what he could do to a woman in other situations, but this way? It was new. </p><p>“Mitaka, dismiss the staffers and close the door on your way out. I want some alone time.” Ben said through his teeth. </p><p>The staff and Mitaka quickly rushed out, but Ben grabbed the wrist of the staffer who pulled him the tea. He was in his late 20s, smaller in stature than Ben and skinner than a twig. </p><p>“I think I’ll spend my alone time with you.” Ben grinned, hearing the door slam shut for the second time. “If you don’t mind of course.” </p><p>“No, of course not, sir.” </p><p>“Good.” Ben smirked. “I need something to calm me down.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and if you would like to chat or anything my twitter is andorsgalaxy!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>